


Angel in disguise: a Charlastor Story.

by MiakiVII



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adoption, Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Human, Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb Friendship (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Wings, Animal Ears, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Awkward Sexual Situations, Baby Charlie Magne, Betrayal, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angel Lucifer, Flustered Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Good Friend Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt Lucifer, Kid Charlie Magne, Loss of Parent(s), Lucifer Feels, M/M, Poor Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Slow Romance, Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Veteran Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiakiVII/pseuds/MiakiVII
Summary: Lucifer, the infamous Fallen Angel, the Prince of Lies and God's favored child is always judged as an evil being but what if God actually made a mistake and Lucifer was the one betrayed? What if Lucifer was never bad all along?In this story Lucifer is betrayed by his brothers and in the process looses his dear daughter as he falls to the deepest pits of hell. Charlotte or "Charlie" as his dear dad always called her is witness of the unfair betrayal towards her dad and tries to save him only to be separated from him and gets thrown thorough space and time. Lost, alone and scared she is taken by a good man called "Husk" and gets raised only to fall into another tragedy but this time she refuses to let go and fights to save her loved ones. Going to the least expected place, she finds the family she lost, new friends, a strange beloved and powers beyond her wildest imagination. Based on the depiction of hell by the Divine Comedy of Dante Alighieri, join this adventure as Charlie battles against the Heavens, lies and destiny with the help of a smooth talking devil and her friends in order to finally make justice.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Cherri Bomb/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Husk & Charlie Magne, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne, Niffty/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Betrayal in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This story makes references to Dante Alighieri's first part of the "Divine Comedy"(Inferno) and uses the characters of the web series "Hazbin Hotel".
> 
> This is just a fan based story. Hazbin Hotel and it's characters belong to Vivziepop! Please support the official works and release :3.

#### 3rd person P.O.V:

Today was a special day for Lucifer, he was finally going to show his dad his beautiful Daughter!!! He was anxious yet over the moon to finally show his beautiful angel to the family. He reach heaven with a tiny 4 year old Charlotte walking beside him, holding his hand. Sadly he couldn't bring Lilith along, being one of his dad first creations would make anyone think that the Almighty deity would accept her but because of that... man, she was banned of Eden and sentenced to roam alone earth... At first Lucifer couldn't believe the injustice towards Lilith and was rightfully mad but they both fell in love and because of her, he had the best gift any man could ever have, his beautiful daughter! Little Charlotte was blessed with with the beauty and voice of both! With addition of Lilith's fiery soul and Lucifer's pure heart. His bundle of joy couldn't be more lovely even if he ask. It always saddened him he had to hide Charlotte's existence to his own father but today would be the day he would finally show his reason for happiness to his father. As he was walking towards his father's throne he was stopped by a group of his brothers.

**Lucifer's P.O.V:**

"Brothers! So good to see you!!!" his brothers smiled but something felt wrong. "Hello Lucifer, what brings you to visit fathers throne?". Huh, what a weird question to ask but I'll give them the good news, "I am on my way to show father my daughter! Charlie dear, say hi to your uncles!!!". Charlotte steps out shyly from her hideout behind my wings and smiles her sunny smile, melting my heart in the process but when I look back at my brothers, their smiles are gone and they summon their heavenly spears and Uriel speaks. "Lucifer... How dare you to bring such a filthy being to this sacred place and more than all, to see father?". I grab Charlotte and put her behind me. "Uriel?, Gabriel? **What is the meaning of this???** " My voice thunders across heavens bringing the attention of Azazel and Asmodeus. They observe the situation and notice what is happening, they land at my side and Azazel ask "Brothers, what are you doing? Why you are threatening our brother?". I ask Asmodeus to take Charlotte and seek a hiding and she obliges. Gabriel throws his spear towards Asmodeus and my already scared daughter but I fly towards it managing to intercept it at the cost of injuring one of my wings. Asmodeus face contorted into one of terror as I fall to the clouds. " **URGH**... How dare you to attempt harming our sister and my daughter?!?!?! Asmodeus, escape!!! Put my Charlie safe". Asmodeus flies away quickly and Azazel helps me to stand up and summons his weapon. " **THAT'S IT!** I will not tolerate such awful behaviour towards our family, even if it means to fight you brothers..." Azazel stands on guard as I painfully take Gabriel's spear out of my bloodied wing. " **I.WILL.NOT.LET.YOU.HARM.MY.BABY.GIRL**... **NOT.NOW.NOR.EVER** " as my voice thunders across all heavens, I throw the spears with all my force piercing Gabriel's leg. If my voice didn't attract all of the angels attention towards us, Gabriel's scream sure did...

**Asmodeus P.O.V:**

I took the little crying Charlie away from there but not too far so I can return as quickly as I left. Poor little thing was trembling and crying silently as I hide with her behind some clouds and a pillar. The little girl looks at me with her big lavender tear filled eyes and begs "Please aunty, please protect daddy, uncle and yourself". My heart melts and turns into putty. She wasn't crying because of fear of getting hurt, she was scared of us being in danger... She was just as cute and kind as her father. I hug her tightly for a few seconds, stare at her lovely eyes and respond her "I will try my best to keep us all safe sweety, please don't cry... Promise me to stay here while I help okay?". Suddenly I hear Lucifer's thunder like voice boom as the clouds beneath us start to tremble. Charlie grabs me and holds to the pillar to stabilize me and herself. As the trembling passes I hear pain filled screams and look at a terrified Charlie. " **AUNTY** , **I PROMISE**!!! **Please** , **help daddy**!!!!!" I nod, as she releases me and I fly towards them as fast I can just to see angels in both sides fighting one another... Oh no, no, no, no!!!! I need to help Lucifer. I descend towards the battlefield hoping for the best...

**Michael's P.O.V:**

I do my normal rounds inside the throne room in the highest temple as I wait for my dear brother Lucifer since he apparently had a good news to tell father and I but suddenly I feel the clouds under my feet tremble to the point that I fell on my bottom. "What on heavens was that???" As the trembling is dying down I stand up slowly until I hear a pain filled scream. Panicked, I look at father to see if he knew something but all I see is him silently staring at the entrance of the temple. "Michael... my son, something is wrong. Go outside and inform me of the situation." "Yes father!" I instantly bow down and make my way towards the entrance. Once I'm out I look down to see utter chaos... "What on heavens is happening?!?!?!". I saw my brothers and sisters equally divided fighting themselves as if they were mortal fiends. Suddently I see an ball of feathers traveling mid air at high speeds until it hits a wall on the front of the temple making the ball stop and the wall crumble. I run towards it just to see is a gravely injured Uriel. " **BROTHER!!!** What happened?!?!?! Who hurt you????" Uriel coughs blood as he barely manages whisper; " _Brother_... _Lucifer is seeking to replace father_... _Stop him before is too late_ ". Impossible, this can't be! Lucifer is the kindest being I know... Uriel must be wrong!. My mental train is stopped by Uriel weakly pointing at something in the distance. " _Look_..." I look at what he is pointing at only to see Lucifer fighting our brothers and sisters, tearing them away from him and his path like if they were only ragdolls and not my best soldiers. The view of this shocks me to my very core... I grab Uriel and carry him towards the temple. " **RAPHAEL**!!!!! **RAPHAEL**!!!!!" Raphael runs towards me "Brother, what is it?" He ask but when he sees Uriel in my arms he only can mutter " _Dear heavens_..." "Raphael... Please cure him, I must inform the situation to father". I put Uriel in Raphael's arms an continue my way towards Father. Once I'm at the feet of his throne I spoke to him " _Father_... Uriel collided with the temple's front wall. He was incredibly injured and when I interrogated him he only could say that Lucifer is revolting with other angels supporting him to dethrone you father..." Father stares at me shocked and hurt. "That's impossible Michael!!! Lucifer isn't like that..." With pain in my voice I responded to father "I know... Well, I thought I knew. I couldn't believe such madness until Uriel made me see with my own eyes". Father looks destroyed... I can't stand the view so I look away and shut my eyes. I can't believe what was happening... When truly I just didn't want to believe. "Michael... Do what you must to protect heaven. _It's an order_ ". The pain and hurt in fathers voice was more that I could handle, I only could whisper " _Yes father_..." before I flew away towards the entrance and out to the battlefield. I flew up and scouted the chaotic war zone in search of Lucifer and once I spotted him I summon the holy sword and started flying towards him at full speed. Once I get to him I tackle him towards the border of heaven and in a swift movement slashed the cloud bellow him making him fall. I manage to see his face as he began his fall just to see he had the same look as father but this time directed to me. I saw his eyes filled with shock, hurt and pain... As if he didn't knew why I did what I did. The look in his eyes destroyed me inside... As I clutch my chest trying to hold my heartache I heard the scream of what resembled a little girl saying " **DADDY**!!!! **NOOOOOOOOOO**!!!!!!!" I turn around and see what looks like a female version of Lucifer as we were kids running and jumping down towards the abyss before I could grab her... " _Dear father_... What have I done?"...


	2. Betrayal + Failed Attempts = Separation Across Space and Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his confusion, Michael makes Lucifer fall from heavens and Charlie being witness of this decides to try and save her father. A plea silent as a thought crosses heaven to avoid a tragedy and although is responded, it's not done as asked...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story makes references to Dante Alighieri's first part of the "Divine Comedy"(Inferno) and uses the characters of the web series "Hazbin Hotel".
> 
> This is just a fan based story. Hazbin Hotel and it's characters belong to Vivziepop! Please support the official works and release :3.

#### 3rd person P.O.V:

As the battle in heaven resembles caos, a terrified Charlie observes the battlefield from a safe distance, hidding as her aunt told her to and she promised. Lucifer, Azazel and Asmodeus continue to fight pushing hordes of their brothers and sisters farther from the little Charlie. Michael is scouting the area mid-air searching for Lucifer. Raphael is trying his best to heal a now unconscious Uriel. Not so far away from there, another Archangel near the throne tries to console his father as tragedy strikes...

**Charlie's P.O.V:**

I'm scared... I see my aunts and uncles fighting each other and I can't help but to feel sad. I never wanted this, I shouldn't had insisted daddy to meet grandpa... I never wanted to cause this. I just wanted to meet the person who created mommy and daddy... The person who daddy loves like me and mommy. My chest hurts as I see daddy, aunty and uncle fighting not that far from me, I wanna go there and hug them but I know I can't, I promised aunty I would stay here. I cannot help it anymore, I do what mommy always told me to do when I feel afraid. I knell, shut my eyes, cover my ears and chant... " _If I can't see it, it's not there. If I can't hear it, it's not happening_ ". I want mommy and daddy with me but most of all, I want this to end... I peek my eyes to search for daddy when I see someone flying directly towards daddy. I panic and scream " **DADDY, WATCH OUT**!!!" but it was too late... Daddy looked at me as that person hit him, dragging daddy to the corner and moving fast something shiny like the thing uncle threw at aunty and me moves and all I see is daddy falling... " **DADDY**!!!! **NOOOOOOOOOO**!!!!!!!". I run towards where daddy fell when the person who threw daddy turns around to look at me. He tried to grab me but I dodged him and jump after daddy. I see daddy falling on his back. _Oh no_... that means daddy cannot use his wings!!! I move to a pose so I can be able to fall faster and catch daddy. I have never tried to see if I have wings like daddy but I need to, I cannot let daddy fall. Everytime we played, he would threw me to the air just to catch me always! I need to do the same for him!!! I finally reach daddy and grab his hands as I shut my eyes wishing some wings to pop out so I can rescue daddy. I hear daddy whisper " _Baby girl_... _Why you jumped_?... " My back and my sides starts to hurt... Tears start to get out of my eyes as I feel my back ripping out. It hurts... It hurts a lot!!! But I don't wanna cry... I'm daddy's strong girl! I wanna rescue daddy!!! I scream as the pain turns unbearable, I start to blink the tears away and look at daddy's eyes. His eyes are big as apples... " **DADDY**! **HOLD MY HAND DADDY AND DON'T LET GO**... _**PLEASE**_..." I begged daddy and he hold on my hand. I hold daddy's hand with my left hand and daddy's wrist with my right when suddenly the pain I felt something on my back...like if it was part of me. I turn my head to the side and I have a glimpse of fluffy ivory wings like daddy! I stretched them wide open so I can start to soften the fall. We are still falling but slower now. The wind is hitting all of my wings harshly and even when it starting to hurt again I don't care... I wanna rescue daddy. I start to move my wings trying to stop the fall completely but daddy is too heavy. The more we fall, the more my body and wings hurt... I try with all my strength to hold on to daddy but my right hand slips and now I'm holding daddy with my left hand only. I try to reach his wrist again but I can't, everything is hurting a lot... I cry as I look at daddy's eyes. Daddy says " _Baby... Let go my sweetheart... it's okay, I promise_ ". I don't wanna let go... If I do he'll fall. " _Daddy... Please no... I won't let you go..._ " As I keep trying to hold the two of us together everything keeps hurting more and more and I hear daddy say " _Please baby... Forgive me_ " I look at him, he smiles and let's go of my hand... " _ **DADDY!!!!!!**_ I try to position myself to reach him again but when I'm about to do so I cannot longer see daddy, I see treetops close by as I crashed with them.

**Metatron P.O.V:**

I heard what Michael and Father talked before Michael left. Once he left I get close to father to see what I can do. Father is suffering in silence as I approach him. I knew this was gonna happen yet never knew how or when exactly. I'm the archangel who has powers across time and space meaning that not only I am here, I am also in the future and the past... My power make me knowledgeable of many things but also makes me lack knowledge of another. Even if I had the knowledge of something I still cannot interfere as it would be fate I would be tampering with. Once I am at his feet I decide to speak, "Holy father, I came here for you". I look at father and I cannot avoid the pain it causes me looking him like this... "Oh Enoch, my sweet child... Did I do something wrong to deserve this?" Father looks at me hurt and with pain in his ever loving eyes... * _sigh_ * "Father, I was renamed by you so the others don't know who am I yet to answer your question I don't have any sort of recollection of you ever doing something wrong. If I'm quite honest the situation is quite bizarre... I have met Lucifer but he is not like what I have record of in my scribes. _Something is not right..._ " Father stays quiet when suddenly I hear " _Dear father_...What have I done?"... Huh, interesting. It sounded like Michael but in all the times this never has happened before. I looked at father rather quizzically as I decide to speak. "Father, something rather unusual has presented to me. I seek your permission to verify what it is". Father nods silently so I summon the Merkabah and use it to travel across space to avoid the usage of time. I pinpoint where Michael is and I materialize beside him. I hide the Merkabah and speak to Michael softly " _Michael, what happen dear brother?_ " Suprised of my presence he looks at me with a expression of relief... Again, this is quite odd. "Metatron, thank heavens you are here! I need your help". I look at Michael quizzically as I analyze what could be happening. "You see, I followed father's task to avoid Lucifer wreaking more havoc here in heavens. When I banish him from here a little girl run and jumped behind him. I tried stopping her but I couldn't... Lucifer might not be innocent but she's a child! I cannot let anything happen to them!!! Brother please help!!!" I look at him shocked to the core with what he just said. A little girl jump after Lucifer??? I look down and eventually I see the little girl holding on to Lucifer when suddenly I see 6 pairs of wings expand out of the girls little body. In absolute shock I quickly reply "I will grant your wish brother but I will only save her since we do not know if he is truly innocent..." I summon the Merkabah again and Michael responds; "Brother!!! You cannot let both fall!!!". I prepare the Merkabah and when I see the opportunity I make a rift through space and time while I responded "I am sorry brother but I'm breaking the rules as it is... If it's true what you told father, I cannot save Lucifer". The girl fell inside the rift and Lucifer kept falling and I closed the rift. I cannot intervene in such an impactful event in heaven but I already did the thing the rule I swore I would never do, I tampered fate... I just hope this won't have major consequences on what future is supposed to be. I don't know where the Merkabah send her as I never tried it on someone other than me but I know wherever she is, she will be safe.

**Charlie's P.O.V:**

I crashed with a treetop out of my sudden fall and kept hitting myself with branches until I finally fell is soft and wet mud on my side. I took time to recover my breath and be able to move, it wasn't a soft fall and I hurt my wings even more in the process. I slowly sit down holding my side as I look around not knowing where I fell... " _Ouchie... Where on earth am I???_ "...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew... Another chapter done! ;w;. To avoid confusion of the timeline, each P.O.V of the characters is usually happening simultaneously and when a character's P.O.V comes again it means that it takes off from where their P.O.V finished previously. Sorry for taking my time between the post of chapters but I'm trying to have the best grammar possible because I'm typing my story on my phone :'v. If you found any mistakes please forgive me as I'm really trying my best here, I will also try to update more in less time.  
> Thank you for reading!!! ;w;


	3. Evil is made, not birthed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody is born evil... At least that's my philosophy. Seing how many have fell after the cruelest situations makes no excuse but helps to understand the "maybes" or "why" they turned evil. No one is perfect and in this chapter we will see a portrayal of humane perspective of Lucifer. Fate is one fickle and cruel mistress, nobody gets away from her web since everybody is entangled in it, not even the biggest and purest of heart. Sorry guys but as you can see, this is gonna be a sad chapter. If you are sensible enough, prepare the tissue boxes. You have been warned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story makes references to Dante Alighieri's first part of the "Divine Comedy"(Inferno) and uses the characters of the web series "Hazbin Hotel".
> 
> This is just a fan based story. Hazbin Hotel and it's characters belong to Vivziepop! Please support the official works and release.

####  3rd person P.O.V:

A misunderstood and betrayed Lucifer was thrown out of heaven by his most beloved brother, Michael. His daughter throw herself to save him but his fate soon would take one of the cruelest and most twisted turns that will change him forever...

 **Lucifer's P.O.V** :

Everything was so fast... One second I was listening my baby's warning and the next I was already in the air. I was gonna drag with me who tried to throw me until I saw his face... Michael. My most beloved brother throw me of my home, that only means it's under Dad's order... I'm on a freefall, I thought I would put more of a fight but I'm way too hurt but my fall makes my tears defy all what I thought was possible. I closed my eyes but I heard someone follow me I open my eyes to see my daughter. She jumped to save me and nobody stopped her?!?!?!?!? I want to be mad but that's just way to much like me so I gave a little chuckle. I whispered to her " _Baby girl_... _Why you jumped?..._ " only when I see her crying like me it hits me... She's in pain for me she trying to release wings for me. " **DADDY**! **HOLD MY HAND DADDY AND DON'T LET GO**... ** _Please_**..." I stretched my arm and she grabs my hand and wrist. That's when I see her wings and I'm shocked. I am... _was_ the so called "Seraph of God" but my daughter will surpass me, this truly brought joy to my heart but right now she is struggling and we are falling and I can't fix my posture for the life of me so I'm holding up to my dear Charlie. I slip further. She only has me hold by her left hand and she tries to reach again my wrist with her other but she can't... She is hurting and it pains me, I whisper to her " _Baby... Let go sweetheart...it's okay, I promise._ "We are falling fast, this must be hurting her... " _Daddy...Please no... I won't let you go..._ " it warms my heart those words, she is in pain but she refuses to let me go instead of saving herself. I'm decided, I'll let her go to at least be able to cushion her fall. " _Baby...Please forgive me._ " She looks down and I make sure to not show her my fear even when I'm scared. I smile and let myself drop to the abyss. I hear her scream " **DADDY!!!** " I keep looking at her as she moves to catch me again but a portal rips open in the sky between us and she falls in it." **CHARLOTTE!** " The portal closed before even my voice go through. They people that I trusted with my life, helped with my soul and love with my heart they took away everything from me... I'm falling but they already ripped my heart away from me..As I fall into the deepest pits on this desolate land I can only feel how my soul it's slowly crackling up. As the land comes closer I don't fear the impact anymore... As my back hits the land, I feel it. My soul finally shatters beyond repair. I lay there, unmoving as I feel the biggest pain in the world while feeling nothing at the same time. I lay there not moving one inch while my brain goes faster than the speed of light... I can't help but think "Why?... Why did they do this to me?... Father, aren't you all powerful? Why did you let me fall?... Why you tooked all that I ever loved away from me? Because of Jealousy or because I disobeyed?... Did you ever loved me?... What did I ever did to you to deserve this father?... **WHAT DID CHARLOTTE EVER DID FOR YOU TO TAKE HER AWAY??? WHY YOU TOOK HER? SHE NEVER DID NOTHING WRONG! WHY FATHER... _Why_**...

**3rd person P.O.V**

It maybe passed hour or maybe it was days but the little that was left of Lucifer vanished in that period of time. From being in the highest position after god he fell literally and spiritually to the darkest and coldest pits of what in the future would be known as hell... As days passed of him being alone he changed. He didn't swore revenge but he made the threat that would shake heavens to it's core and God was included... He will take everything God loved and derange, corrupt, break, seduce, kill, damage, destroy or all the above with no exceptions. The heavens did wrong and he will make them pay the rest of eternity. He remembered as a child all of the things his father felt before he would calm down in Lucifer's presence and out of exactly those things he would base his each sin and it's punishment adding a only 2 more for the rest of the circles and in between he'll build the largest city to recollect individuals of each sin. Out of that desolate place he will make a kingdom and the palace will be in the last circle where he would punish those who committed the same thing his brothers did in heaven, betrayal... Days passed when his brothers fell in the same pit and there was not even a single trace of the former angel, from the inside to the outside he had changed completely to the point not even his brothers recognized him at first and when they did they swore revenge against the heavens not only for banishing them... they swore revenge for turning the kindest and purest being into what was in front of them and by this didn't mean he suddenly was ugly, no... He still was the most beautiful creation besides his now lost daughter, but now he was a shell of his former self. This wasn't only a man that fell out of heavens, this was not even a man anymore, he was the cruelest example of someone who lost it all, even himself... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. I apologize for the late update but this story almost didn't get to meet his end as I was close to meet mine but I beat the grim reaper! :D. I'm also sorry for the dark chapter, let's say that I witness some things that seriously made me think and here we are. I will see you beautiful people in the next chapter so Stay tuned! :3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in AO3!!! I will try my best to update constantly :3. I will like to thank my friends for technically forcing me to make my make a story based in a wild dream I had about Hazbin Hotel... Without them, all of this wouldn't be here :v.


End file.
